Many types of universal supports for effecting limited adjustment of a part, such as a rear view mirror of a vehicle, are known in the prior art. Most of these prior art arrangements are formed of metal components. Such metallic arrangements are not only more expensive, but deteriorate due to corrosion and the like and have very little, if any, vibration absorbing capability.